1. Technical Field
This device relates to an infant and child support and stabilization containment cushion that securely confines and supports a child in a desired position.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have been directed towards cushion configurations oriented to hold or support an infant, caregiver or adults in engaging manner, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,183,311, 5,519,906, 5,661,861, 6,626,487, 6,685,024, 6,810,545, and Design Pat. D450,517 and D450,516.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,311 discloses a portable highchair/booster seat having parallel spaced arms on which a detachable tray is secured.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,661,861 a support pillow is illustrated that is positioned about the upper torso of a user so that the arms can rest thereon in a sitting position.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,626,487 illustrates a baby chair having a contoured integrated one-piece seat, backrest and side supports with tray mounting openings therewithin. A front support defines spaced front openings for the legs with an upright frontal support structure therebetween.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,685,024 shows a support pillow and method of use in which a horseshoe shaped pillow is configured defining a circular opening well within.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,810,545 is directed towards an infant support pillow and method of assembly in which a pillow body has two contoured arms extending from a media region in spaced parallel relation in a U-shaped form.
Design Pat. D450,519 is directed to an infant support pillow having a general horseshoe configuration and Design Pat. D540,516 is an ornamental design wherein an infant support pillow is described in U.S. Patent above ending in 545.
Finally, applicant's own U.S. Pat. No. 7,356,861 discloses an infant support seat cushion having multiple pairs of oppositely disposed depending sidewalls with an opening formed in the front wall defined by a pair of abutting arm portions hooked together with fasteners.